Nara Clan
The Nara Clan belongs to Konohagakure no Sato and hails from Hi no Kuni. They are mostly known for their sharp minds and their hijutsu, which allowes them to manipulate shadows, called Kagemane no Jutsu, or Shadow imitation technique. Ideology The Nara Clan's Animal is the deer, They share a close bond with this creature because of how they saved their clan founder and how they helped the few survivors in their history as thanks for what the deer have done for them they take care of large herds in the Nara forest which is the clans territory. The Nara has been known to spawn members of genius intellect most of them developing many of the leaf village's healing guide books,modification pill guide,Medicine preperation and effects guide and growing rare herbs for the village.They are A clan with people who's characteristics usually match that of their shadows. They are usually very moody, dark bunch of people, and often at times, extremely lazy, however don't let such information fool you. When they work hard and concentrate they are deadly, like most normal shinobi. The Nara clan, well, some members are born with genius intelligence. Being master tacticians and planners in tough situations, and being excellent analysts. It has been rumored that Nara clan members have defeated opponents in battle with nothing more then their minds. Some Nara members have even been so cunning that they have literally talked people into killing themselves. They do not exactly have religions or a set dress code but most members have black or dark long hair kept in usually messy ponytails, The clan head and the next clan head wear similar small earings as part of a vow to protect the clan and the village. History The Nara clan were looked upon as an evil clan for most of their existance even before they had their ability to manipulate shadows at will the Nara used to exclude themselves and were not exactly pleasurable to talk to due to their cold exterior, They spent most of their time tending to deer and preserving the forest They were still feared for their impossibly accurate traps for anyone who dared set foot on their land would die ,in most cases without trace of what killed them due to their vicious trap making abilities and sneaky nature. They were used as master assassins now and again before they obtained their jutsu it was nearly impossible to find them if they were the ones who commited the murder due to their tactical prowess they could make a person dissapear,make it look like a true accident or perfectly frame another person. During the time when humans were first blessed with chakra.The clan founder luckily stumbled apon pure yin while their Nara village was being attacked by another clan which had already developed chakra and knew how to use it, The clan put up a good fight but still wouldn't be able to stop them all. The clan elder tried and tried to defend the Nara mini village but failed luckily he was spared and hid within the shadows in a near death state. He was paralysed and in a very fatal state For a week he lived within the shadow of one tree feeding off fruits that would fall from a pear tree and a few healthy leaves he was given by the deer they took care of. It seemed the Deer were aware of all the clan's hardwork and helped them back. With the shadow covering him from enemies and receiving some help from the deer that the clan looked after, Still unable to move, the Yin chakra had been adjusting to his surrounding as he spent hours a day in meditation and thought with nothing more to do but breathe and think of ways out of his situation the yin chakra became stronger until he was able to adjust surrounding shadows to cover himself,the surviving clan members and some deer better. The herd of deer took him and the few survivng members into the land of fire where he further developed his ability once he managed to walk and move a few years later he found out all the clan members were exposed to the yin chakra and were attacked by sensory types for that very reason , they had a taste of chakra and wanted more. from there The clan founder managed to teach the clan members although it took them years to pick up the basics of chakra manipulation then shadow manipulation it evolved until even children were able to use it. From there the brith of the Shadow clan evolved into what it is today. Clan Hierarchy The Nara clan comes from the well protected Nara forest,This forest is a large expanse of land owned by Konohagakure's Nara clan. Located on the outskirts of Konoha, it is a unique forest within the Land of Fire. Many deer reside here as the clan looks after them and often times use their antlers in medicines one such being the remedy to the Akimichi clan's Three Coloured Pills. According to the Nara, no one but members of the clan are allowed to step foot into the forest without permission.Unlike most clans, The Nara clan only has one head to avoid power struggles and what not. The clan head spends most of their time in their office managing everything to do with the clan, thinking nearly all the time and at times even the clan head doesn't have solutions for everything and takes it to clan elders. Either than the clan head and elders the clan has no other levels or order and everyone else is treated with an equal level of respect. When it comes to couples the clan members can marry anyone of their choosing as the clan has nothing against any other clan and doesn't care much for bloodlines as long as their teachings and secrets are passed on. Kagemane no Jutsu Kagemane no Jutsu, also known as the Shadow Imitation technique, is the Nara clan's hijutsu. The clan's main technique is one that can only be done by members of the clan known as the Shadow imitation or shadow possesion jutsu, Members of the clan use this jutsu in conjunction with their strategic abilities to extend their shadows to connect to that of any living creature or creatures at a time. Once the merge is complete the clan member is now in control of his or her enemies movements, The enemy or enemies mirror the movements of the user until the clan member can no longer hold up the jutsu due to chakra drainage or being tired.This jutsu has a set distance that it may reach depending on the amount of chakra a user has or their rank/level. This is the clan's most basic jutsu and is taught to children at the age of aproximately 9 or 8 from there on the clan has made many variations and continuations to the jutsu.'' '' Clan Jutsu - Nara Clan Techniques - Shadow Manipulation Jutsu - Fighting Deer | Nara Clan Taijutsu - Nara Doton Techniques - Category:Clans Category:Hi no Kuni Category:Konohagakure Clans Category:Hijutsu